


За кулисами

by Greenmusik



Series: Fandom Combat 2017 [11]
Category: Iron Fist (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Breathplay, Exhibitionism, Hate Sex, M/M, Rough Sex, Unrequited Lust
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-21 22:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11953629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: AU, OOC, hate-lust, игры с дыханием, мало-мало эксгибиционизма.





	За кулисами

Нью-Йорк никогда не спит. Двадцать четыре часа в сутки, семь дней в неделю Нью-Йорк движется, дышит, сияет, живёт. Среди всех улиц, районов и кварталов особо яркий — Бродвей. Вечер и ночь здесь даже светлее, чем утро и день, а зайдя в первую попавшуюся дверь можно оказаться в любом месте и времени — от нетронутого белыми людьми Бали до Японии эпохи Мэйдзи. Даже по утрам, когда Бродвей кажется спящим, это только видимость. Бродвей не спит двадцать пять часов в сутки и восемь дней в неделю. И именно здесь, за одной из множества дверей, в ненадолго затихшем, отделённым от сцены тяжёлыми занавесями зрительном зале, встретились бессмертный Гарольд и бессменный Ник.

— Мичам, — тяжеловесно роняет Ник. — Я бы сказал, что рад видеть тебя живым, но слишком привык оплакивать тебя мёртвого. И не рад, если честно.

— А мне нравится, что ни один из слухов о твоей смерти не оказался правдой. Прости, не нашёл времени сходить плюнуть на твою могилу.

Оба говорят тихо, боясь спугнуть зыбкую тишину, не желая привлечь внимание уборщика, охранника и администратора. Ник отступает глубже в тень между кулисами, Гарольд хмыкает и в несколько шагов оказывается рядом, хватает его за рукав.

— Как хорошо, что теперь я могу плюнуть тебе в лицо, — едко говорит он, но вместо того, чтобы исполнить сказанное, делает ещё один шаг, всем телом нарушая интимное пространство Ника, становясь так близко, что почти задевает носом его щёку.

— От тебя пасёт тухлятиной, — морщится Ник. — Из какого болота ты выбрался?

Лицо Гарольда на миг искажается яростью. Вежливая улыбка возвращается обратно нехотя, постоянно норовя снова расползтись оскалом.

— Считай, что я восстал из могилы, — цедит он.

Пахнет от Гарольда вовсе не тиной и грязью, а дорогим одеколоном и скотчем. И вкус его губ — тот же скотч, терпкий и дымный.

— Скучал?

Вместо ответа Ник берёт его одной рукой за горло, передавливает трахею чуть выше ямки между ключицами. Под ладонью бьётся пульс, пока ещё слишком ровный, и Ник давит сильнее, вминаясь остальными пальцами в тыльную сторону шеи. Взгляд Гарольда становится безумным.

— Некогда было скучать, — отвечает Ник, сдвигает большой палец, но не даёт нормально вдохнуть, запечатывает второй ладонью нос и рот. Гарольд дёргается, подаётся ещё ближе, притирается напряжённым пахом. Глухо стонет, когда Ник делает ответное движение.

Если бы от возбуждения можно было прикуривать, театр бы уже горел. Они никогда не любили друг друга, не доверяли, об уважении и речи быть не могло. Ненависть и презрение сопровождали каждую их встречу. Ненависть, презрение и похоть.

Ник убирает ладонь с лица Гарольда, чтобы смять ядовитую ухмылку губами, впиться зубами в тонкие губы, прикусить почти до крови. Гарольд шумно выдыхает носом, опять трётся бёдрами, и даже через два слоя одежды Ник чувствует, насколько крепко у того стоит. И пульс под рукой уже неровный, ускорившийся, сильный.

Ремень и завязки поддаются легко, Ник чуть не рвёт попавшуюся на пути ткань в попытке быстрее добраться до чужого члена, прижать его к своему, касаясь пальцами чужих пальцев, так же нетерпеливо обхватывающих и сжимающих. Ник знает, что для Гарольда разница размеров — дополнительный повод ненавидеть, и презирает его в том числе и за это.

Когда он начинает дрочить Гарольду, немного не хватает скрипа кожаного плаща, как раньше. Ник даже будто бы слышит его краем сознания, но это не воспоминание, а скрип открывшейся в зале двери. Прекратить сейчас то, чем они занимаются, не может ни он, ни снова придушенно хрипящий в поцелуй Гарольд, чьи пальцы вцепились Нику в член и в плечо с удвоенной силой, стоило раздаться шагам по ту сторону занавеса. Двое людей. Женщина в туфлях на высоких каблуках, мужчина или крупная женщина в мягкой, скорее всего спортивной обуви.

— Залог — половина стоимости аренды, — говорит женщина. Администратор. Ник отрывается от губ Гарольда, упирается большим пальцем снизу ему в подбородок, заставляя откинуть голову, лижет горло.

— Хорошо. — Мужчина. Возраст от пятнадцати до тридцати, невысокий, но тучный — одышка слышна даже отсюда.

— Штраф за оставленный после аренды мусор — столько же. Курить, распивать алкоголь или принимать иные наркотики, кроме кофеина, в здании театра запрещено. Штраф…

— Я посмотрю сцену?

В горле Гарольда клокочет смех, Ник чувствует его ладонью, языком, губами. Хочется сжать пальцы, хочется бросить Гарольда на колени и заткнуть, забить ему член как можно глубже в глотку. Но Ник сдерживает себя и сдерживает дыхание, когда будущий арендатор отодвигает занавес в сторону. Хорошо, что кожаный плащ остался в прошлом, иначе бы пришлось замереть, чтобы не было слышно, как он скрипит.

Вспыхивает свет по краю сцены, мужчина недовольно цокает языком.

— У вас всегда так пыльно?

— Желаете заказать предварительную уборку? — уточняет администратор.

До них всего два с половиной метра и две кулисы. Целых две кулисы и два с половиной метра. Ник ускоряет темп, в котором отдрачивает, и Гарольд ускоряется следом за ним. Шанс, что мужчина поднимется, чтобы осмотреть сцену детальнее, мал, но даже самый малый шанс быть застуканными добавляет возбуждения.

— Нет, мы сами.

Свет гаснет, занавес с тихим шорохом возвращается на место, парные шаги удаляются. Ник прикусывает подставленное горло, терзая натянутые мышцы. Гарольд кончает, когда захлопывается дверь.

Вытерев перепачканную в чужой сперме руку о чужую же рубашку, Ник с силой отшвыривает Гарольда от себя. Тот падает на спину и даже не пытается подняться, пока Ник дрочит над ним и кончает ему на шею и лицо. Даже когда Ник убирает обмякший член, оправляет одежду и говорит, что в следующий раз выебет его труп в гробу, Гарольд молчит. Выходя из зала, Ник слышит за спиной гортанный смех.


End file.
